


The Only Wardens To Lose Their Virginity During A Blight

by bramblefae



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae
Summary: A tiny drib that started out as something else entirely, but ended up this little scene where the King is waiting for his wife to get out of the bath and thinking about the blight. :p Sexy, right? :D





	The Only Wardens To Lose Their Virginity During A Blight

He wondered absently if he and she were the only wardens ever to lose their virginity during a Blight. Surely not. 

She had just arrived at the palace an hour ago or so. She’d breezed in, smelling of road dust and leather and kissed him on the forehead. He’d have had her then and there-how many times had they fought to get each other out of their traveling leathers, or armor, or whatever-but no, she had to have a bath first. He grinned as he sat up to fluff the pillows on the gigantic bed that was one of his few “kingly” concessions.

It was an odd time, the Blight. Both of them were convinced, although they never talked about it, that they would fail, because how could they beat an Archdemon, just the two of them? Two Wardens who had no idea how to even *be* Grey Wardens. Looking back, anyone could have seen that they’d fall in love. Anyone but the two of them, anyway. They’d lost every single thing, both of them. The only anchor they had in this world where everything was horrible was the other one. Of course they would come together. They hadn’t really had a choice.

At first the lovemaking was very hesitant and awkward. Lots of pauses and giggles. Everything shifted though after he met his “sister” in Denerim. Even thinking about that made him flush with a stupid mix of shame and rage. The first couple of nights after, he had lain stiffly awake thinking, berating himself for a fool and a coward. She had tried to give him comfort but he had refused to take it, determined to stop caring so much about other people.

The third night, though, he’d gone to her, and when he bore her back onto their bedding in the little tent that had become the closest thing either of them had to a home, she’d gone to put her arms around him.

Without thought, he said, “No,” as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from him and over her head, pinning them there with his right hand-at that moment something in both of them snapped. It was desperate and feral-months of horror and loss and fear and uncertainty that both of them had tried to choke down, to pretend away. The final barrier between them was finally torn down. 

At some point that night, Zevran had actually entered the tent and said. “My dear, are you quite alright?” very calmly.

Alistair’s response had been to hold stock still and growl, “GET OUT.”   
When the elf had made no move to do so, Dailisa had locked eyes with Alistair and said, “I’m alright, Zevran.” Neither of them realized that he’d come in with his daggers drawn until they heard him sheath them.

He said, “I am just outside if… you should find yourself not alright.” and left the tent.

Alistair stretched his legs out in his massive bed as he remembered going to assist Zevran in packing away his tent and things the next morning. Awkwardly he’d said, “Thank you, Zevran.”

Without looking up from his packing Zevran responded, “For what, Alistair?”

"For being willing to protect her. Even from me.“

Zevran had looked up at him then, his gold eyes serious for once. "I debated doing so, if I am honest. But I have seen things end very badly. Things that wouldn’t have, if I had been there.”

He cracked a smile then, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “And besides, Wynne was horrified.”


End file.
